


小苹果

by Melady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 当年的群活动产物，【用歌曲小苹果写一个虐，不涉及歌词】
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	小苹果

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运  
> 依然是很神经病的脑洞

Dean是一棵苹果树。

好吧，他知道作为一棵苹果树来讲，他不应该有名字的。但是Dean可不是随便什么一棵马路上就能见到的树，他是一棵特别的苹果树。

在Sam六岁生日的那天，他被身为庄园主人的爸爸抱进了庄园里，在那里，Sam挑选出了一棵属于他的树，并且亲手栽种了它。

“它会陪我一起长大，对吗？”Sam抬起脑袋，眼睛亮晶晶地注视着他的父亲。

那时候身材还没有发福的John摸了一把Sam脑袋上的小黄毛，笑呵呵地说道：“当然，Sammy，它是你的树。”

小家伙听到后开心的绕着刚刚被栽下的小树苗走了一圈，接着大声宣布道：“好的！那它的名字就是Dean了！”

刚刚被栽下的小树苗还有点迷糊，他借着风吹过来的力道轻轻地摇晃了下枝干，一片绿油油的叶子刚刚好落在了小家伙的鼻头，Sam对着他的苹果树打了一个大喷嚏。

Dean被Sam皱着鼻子的样子逗笑了。他认真地看了一眼这个小家伙，接着摇晃起身上的枝桠用叶子的沙沙声对他打着招呼。

“Hiya,Sammy.”

在那之后Sam每天都会跑到庄园里来看一看Dean。

第一天他靠在Dean的身上比着自己的身高在Dean的树干上画了一条线。

第二天他吭哧吭哧地提着一小桶水到了庄园让Dean喝了个饱。

第三天他无所事事又被阳光照得昏昏欲睡，于是躺在地上在Dean小的可怜的树荫下睡了一觉。

第四天他戴上了一顶棒球帽，两颊上还有头一天被晒伤的痕迹，却咧着一张缺牙的嘴拿着玩具小铲子认认真真地给Dean松着附近的土。

第五天……

第六天……

Sam每天见到Dean的时候都会认真的比量一下自己的身高，在发现自己并没有长高后Sam会瘪瘪嘴蹲在地上，有一下没一下的用手指在地上拨弄着。

“Dean，你说我以后会长多高呢？”有时候Sam会抬起头用那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着Dean问道。

你会长得很高很高。

Dean在心里默默地回答。

Dean已经习惯在每天的清晨等着Sam的到来，当清晨第一缕阳光照在他的树叶上时，Dean便醒过来，抖动几下枝桠，呼吸一下清晨新鲜的空气，等着他的小Sammy从家里跑到他面前，喘着气咧开嘴给他一个大大的缺牙的笑容。Dean就会在这时小心翼翼的移动每一条树枝，悄悄地让它们形成的树荫挡在Sammy的脑袋上，防止这个小家伙的脸蛋再一次被晒伤。

有时候Dean觉得，他喜欢Sam。

他喜欢看到Sam每天跑过来满脸是汗却还对着他笑的样子。

他喜欢Sam拿着玩具小铲子认认真真地给他松土却只给Dean留下一个后脑勺的样子。

他喜欢Sam跳起来伸手去够他最低的枝桠上一片叶子的样子。

他喜欢Sam抱着他的树干，将白嫩的脸蛋贴在他粗糙的树皮上、用手比量着高度的样子。

他喜欢Sam。Dean想到。

然而他终究只是一棵树。

一棵被Sam在他六岁生日那天栽下的苹果树。

Dean开始决定要结果。

自从Sam上了小学之后，有了新的朋友，他就很少跑到庄园里跟Dean待上一天了。Dean每次想起这个都有点委屈，当年明明是Sam将他栽种到庄园里，是Sam叫他“Dean”，是Sam亲口说从那天起Dean就是他的了。

但是最先违背约定的却是Sam。

当然，Dean也理解Sam还是个小孩子，小孩子总是喜新厌旧的。但是Dean还是为此生了一个星期的气——要知道，一个星期诶！这对每天都盼着Sammy到来的Dean已经是很难得了。

最后，Dean还是没忍住。他挥了挥枝桠，从另一棵树上叫来了一只雨燕。

Dean来不及等雨燕在他的枝桠上停稳便迫不及待地问道：“Cass，你知道Sammy这几天都去干什么了吗？他怎么不来庄园了？”

无时无刻都是一脸呆样的雨燕闻言抬起了一只爪子，歪着脑袋想了半天才慢吞吞地回答道：“Sam，Sam在学校交了很多新的朋友。”

Dean听后愣了一下。他无精打采的动了下枝桠让雨燕从上面飞走，接着软塌塌的垂下了他的枝条。

“Dean你真像个小姑娘！”

耳熟的声音从脚边的地上响起，Dean耷拉着眼皮看过去，发现是在庄园里安了家的小兔子Jo。

“得了吧，Jo。”Dean坏心眼的让一片叶子落在了Jo的鼻头上，小兔子揉了揉鼻子打了个喷嚏，一脚把叶子踩在地上还抬起头瞪了Dean几眼。

“嘿这可不能怪我。”Dean嘟嘟囔囔地说，“是你先说我像个小姑娘的。”

Jo闻言翻了个大大的白眼，决定不和Dean计较。她蹦蹦跳跳的围着Dean绕了一圈，抬头对他说道：“Dean，你是一棵苹果树。”

“哈，所以两年之后你终于知道这个了吗？真是谢谢了Jo。”

小兔子暗自磨了磨牙决定暂时不和他一般见识。她继续说道：“所以你为什么还不结果？”

“我为什么要结果，就算我结果了Sammy也还要上学……”Dean磨磨叨叨说了一半突然停下了，“嘿！如果我结出了好吃的苹果Sammy就会像往常一样照料我了对不对！嗷！”他说着说着发出了一声惨叫，“你为什么啃掉我的一块树皮！”

Jo开心的摇晃了一下她的长耳朵，笑得连三瓣嘴都露出来了。

“给你一点教训。”小兔子说完后便蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了。

于是从那一天开始Dean便立志他一定要结出又大又甜的苹果好把Sam带回来。他开始更努力的往地的更深处扎根，让自己的根系散布的范围更大一点，好以此汲取更多的养分。

上天是不会亏待一棵好的苹果树的。

春天的时候，Dean觉得自己的枝干粗壮了许多。夏天的时候，他在碧绿的树叶中发现了白色的花蕊。秋天，他的叶子变得枯黄，一片接一片的落下来，花蕊也被红色的果实所取代。然后某一天，Sam终于跑进了庄园并惊讶的发现他的苹果树开始结果了。于是Sam开心极了，他开始在放学后做完作业跑进庄园像往常一样认真细致的照料着Dean，他的苹果树。

Dean看着这个偷偷地笑了，他偷偷地在心里想，到时候一定要把最大最甜的苹果留给Sam吃。

日子一天天的过去，Dean从当年的一棵小树苗长成了如今需要两人合抱的大树，Sam也由当年那个还缺牙的六岁孩子成长为如今十七岁的高瘦青年。

他进入庄园的次数越来越少，偶尔几次过来也都是带着一个金发的漂亮的女孩子。Sam叫她Jessica。

Dean沉默地想着也许就是这样了。他只是一棵苹果树，而Sam是个俊秀的有着好的未来的大男孩。

Dean想着也许他以后可以一年看到Sam一次，他还可以给Sam留着他最大最甜的苹果。

他抱着这样的想法年复一年的努力结出好吃的苹果，却一直没等到Sam的到来。后来他听雨燕Castiel从远方给他带来了消息。他说Sam大学毕了业。他说Sam现在是一个厉害的律师。他说Sam结了婚，有了漂亮的妻子和可爱的儿子。他说Sam不会再回来了。

Cass说了很多，但Dean仅仅记住了最后一句。

Sammy不会再回来了。

他沉默地冲Cass点了点头，闭上眼睛不再说话。

那年冬天的雪下得特别大，屋外的雪足足堆了一米有余。

Dean在第一场雪落下的时候闭上了眼睛。

他在梦里梦见了Sam。

六岁的Sam睁着懵懂的眼睛询问Dean他会长多高；

七岁的Sam躺在树荫里，T恤衫上卷露出了圆滚滚的小肚皮；

八岁的Sam因为新的环境而有些冷落了Dean；

九岁的Sam坐在树下大口的吃着最大最甜的苹果；

十岁的Sam爬到Dean粗壮的树枝上吹风；

……

Sam的个子越长越高，他称呼Dean为“Dean”的次数却越来越少。

十五岁的Sam有了他喜欢的姑娘；

十六岁的Sam很少再涉足庄园；

十七岁的Sam带着他心仪的姑娘进了庄园，他让那姑娘吃了他的苹果树所结的苹果，那个最大最甜的苹果；

十八岁的Sam带着他心仪的姑娘一起去了斯坦福，他梦想的大学。

Dean做了一个好长的梦，他在梦里看了Sam十八年，却在第十九年的时候把他弄丢了。

庄园主人John在第二年春天带着妻子打算去往Sam居住的那个城市，但在那之前他需要将庄园卖掉。John走进庄园，惊讶地发现庄园里那棵最粗壮结果最好吃的苹果树再也没有长出新的绿叶。

Sam的苹果树枯了。


End file.
